Settling In
by Christina5
Summary: A comedy/humor on the Gundam Boys spending a night in a hotel room. What will happen? Craziness! No pairings, continuation optional... but ML it was written for didnt like *sigh*


Settling in- A chapter in the "Hotel Chronicles"

The five boys are made to share a room and this is what happens

Disclaimer: not mine but the words and you could mix those up and then it wouldn't me mine either (although it wouldn't make sense too)

Click. The lock to the suite opened and Duo eagerly opened the door, jostling past Heero. "Yay!" Duo cheered when he noticed all the hair care products in the bathroom.

"I told you that you would like this hotel." Quatre grinned placing his bags on the floor.

"Your family does have good taste." Wufei agreed from the hotel window.

"Wufei look! They have hair spray!" Duo shouted from the bathroom.

"Is there another bathroom?" Trowa inquired.

"Tro-chan if ya really gotta use the bathroom just tell me!" Duo said walking out.

Trowa walked into the bathroom "What'd you do?" Heero stated not really caring but what the hell I'll ask anyway.

"Nuthin." Duo said interrupted by the sounds of a flushing toilet. "See?" He grinned.

"Duo please try not to steal the soaps until after we leave." Trowa implored walking out.

Quatre sighed. "Okay who wants what bed? We've got 2 beds a sofa bed and the floor."

"I've got the sofa bed!" Wufei claimed walking from the immediate room to the other one.

"I guess we could share" Quatre trailed off.

"Well no matter what I got one bed!" Duo said flopping down consequently causing the various shampoos to fall from his pocket.

"Would you like to share this bed?" Quatre asked Trowa, who shrugged, and sat down.

Heero arranged himself on the desk, setting out the essentials. Laptop right corner. Self-destruct buttons left corner. Extra clothes far left corner. Lamp far right.

"Oi, Heero ya wanna share with me?" Duo offered seeing that Quatre and Trowa were doing so.

"Okay." Everyone in the room stared at Heero like he went mad. "I don't plan on sleeping anyway."

"Heero! You can't mean that on VACATION you want to work as well! You need a major stress ball," Quatre recommended.

"Last one I had fell apart."

"No wonder" Duo muttered.

"You guys done unpacking?" Wufei asked, popping back into the room. Seeing the room was still in mayhem Wufei retreated, "I'm going to bed now."

"I guess we're all stuck in this room since Wufei just locked the way out" Duo remarked on the closed door separating the two rooms.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Woops, forgot there isn't a bathroom on the other side" Wufei said rather embarrassed. He went into the bathroom and soon the sounds of water hitting the tiles were heard through the thin walls.

"He must have brought his own shampoos," Trowa said.

"Why's that?" Duo asked curiously.

"Because you have them all." Trowa said pointedly.

"Oh yeah" Duo trailed off. "Ahh!"

"What is it Duo?" Quatre questioned as Duo started rolling around the bed holding his ears in agony.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" Duo yelled pointing at Heero.

Heero looked over at Duo, but still typing ceaselessly. "I'm doing important stuff right now so don't interrupt."

"Eeeeee!" Duo whined in pain." The typing is driving my crazy!" He cried.

"Heero please," Trowa grunted holding his own ears against Duo's loud whine. Quite suddenly Duo shut up and the room was quiet. Duo's whines had drowned out the incessant (but now ended) typing, and it also drowned out the soft click of the bathroom door.

"Oh. My. God." Duo breathed. Wufei had readied himself for bed and had let his hair down. "So you go in a man and come out a woman"

"Quiet you shouldn't be talking baka." Wufei hissed, yet turning red himself. "How long's your hair onna?"

At this Quatre laughed, Heero began typing anew, Duo rolled on the floor, Wufei went back to "his side", and Trowa sat.

"Heero please stop!" Quatre moaned.

Quite suddenly Duo stood, as if nothing was bothering him. He walked by Quatre winking with wickedness. "If I cant out do his noise, take him out ne?" Duo grinned cheekily pointing the gun he just got from his suitcase. "Gomen!" Duo said and shot.

Shock and anger filled Heero's face. Fortunately Duo had placed and extra dose of the tranquilizer in the shot so Heero was pretty much out when it hit.

"At least he'll get some sleep now." Quatre said.

Trowa moved over to Heero's slumped form. "Help me move him." Quatre jumped to help. "Oh never mind." Trowa said lifting Heero himself. Trowa turned around to confront Duo. "Mover over."

Duo glared at Trowa and hastily moved towards the bed, spreading himself across it. "You're not putting him here."

"Why not?" Trowa asked [1]

Duo started shaking like a madman. "What if he wakes up in the morning? Or in the middle of the night? He might strangle me to death for shooting him!"

"He can sleep on the floor then." Quatre decided.

Duo's shaking did not lessen. "He might jump on and strangle me!"

"This is almost as bad as before Duo shot Heero with the tranquilizer," Quatre muttered to Trowa who nodded his head in agreement.

"There's only one thing to do!" Duo said standing up on the bed.

"And that is" Trowa looked at Duo warily.

"Tie him up!" Duo announced with a righteous air.

Trowa almost dropped Heero from the absurdity of the idea. "You realize that this will make Heero angrier?"

Two hours of a paranoid, frantic Duo convinced both Quatre and Trowa of the necessity it was to tie Heero up.

Soon enough Heero was fully gagged and tied. "Hope you're happy Duo." Trowa muttered yet the shaking still hadn't stopped.

"Are you sure that he can't get out of there? He can bend steel [2] and break it too [3]" Duo mumbled.

"So now what do you suggest?" Quatre said rather irritably, he needs his sleep.

"Lock him with Wufei!" Duo declared.

Sighing Quatre quietly knocked on the separating door.

"Wufei?"

"What?" He called back.

"We need to ask a BIG favor."

"NO!"

After screaming and waiting for Wufei to be truly asleep Duo went and picked the lock in the door. Snapping open the GW boys tossed the unwanted being into the other room and closed the door after relocking it. Finally some peace and quiet, Quatre and Trowa thought.

The next morning the three-some in the bedroom were violently awakened by screaming from the other side. "Onna! Fact your problems! Don't give them to me!"

End

[1] Wohoo here I go imagining a knocked out Heero and Trowa holding him (ah hehe, so it was Supposed to be nonyaoi)

[2] I'm assuming that's what they make the bars out of in the series.

[3] And I'm also assuming that the things holding his wrists early in the series were metal.

So umm was it really bad? C&C please~

Chichi~


End file.
